


Fallen

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: B.F.C.L. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Creepy, Drama, Dream Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Plot Twists, Romance, THIS BOYS A YANDERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: You hate this. You hate this. You hate this.You hate this.You hate yourself.Your heart keeps feeling like it’s tuggingand tuggingand tuggingand tugging





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is John's POV of the original series, it works as a stand-alone and gives a unique experience.
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised.

_As he cocked his head as he_

_cocked his head as he_

_cocked his head as he_

 

Cocked his head from out his phone. Out your phone. Out your. 

 

You cocked your head back from out your phone, as you heard the vagrant news of the President just getting shot Downtown.

 

Oh man, he was a black one too.

Oh man, son of a bitch.

God sure does hate black people.

 

This must have been a set up!!

 

You just came to this state _too._

 

 

 

You skip your car, as you take to your feet and run past the crowded field of passer biers. You wanted to see the commotion for yourself, so you got out your phonecamera and started taking pictures of the scenery, cars, roads, until you cocked your head forward _as you_

cocked your head as you

_cocked your head as you_

saw a whole bunch of red and you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

are those

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ben stiller shades?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

"DAVE."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"DAVE!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

_as you cocked your head as you_

_cocked your head as you_

_cocked your gun as you_

_cocked your gun as you_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You skid into the crowd and caught him, bleary eyed past the police officer that tried to gate you.

 

 

You don't notice the tears dwindling your vision, until you see them land on Dave's bright pale face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_as he cocked his gun as he_

_as you cocked your arm as you_

_cocked his ground as you_

_cocked his gun as he_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your lip warbles, as he grunts out in recognition, and you can feel your teeth chattering weakly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dave?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You croak out softly, as you bring a warm hand to his face.

 

You're not sure if you're seeing red, or seeing pain. But when he moves his body, he crooks his neck in a way that says he's fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No blood, just his shirt.

 

Just the color of his fucking shirt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You want to punch him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dave grunts out weakly, as you try everything in your power not to crush him. You pull off just a bit. Just to hear if he can speak. 

 

He pulls his back up, as he looks at you in a way that's smug. 

 

"D-Did-"

 

Your teeth are chattering, as you bring his head up so he can speak more clearly.

 

"Y-Yeah, bud?"

 

"Did you...go hulk on that officer over there?" 

 

You breathe in heavily, as you look behind you.

 

You see the mess of a earth shaken man look half as scared as you do.

 

Half as scared as.

 

You feel about half as scared as you do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_His eyes popped, his side quivering._

_As he cocked his gun,_

_asou ccked yorguns_

_as yu,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You totally threw him."

"Huh?"

"You totally threw that dude out of the way like a fucking Godzilla--h rck--"

He coughs up half a lung as he starts to snerk.

"Dude, that shit was _gnarly_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You?

 

You don't know what he's laughing at, you just.

 

You eye the dude behind you and the dude in front and just.

 

You just breathe and close your eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the worst day of your life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

..

... 

_"We're MOVING. WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME??"_

 

You stalk your dad near the edge of the staircase, and he just walks fast right past you.

 

"DAD, this is INSANE."

 

You hear your voice crack in a jaded skittish tone, and you try your best to move across him, but he doesn't let up. He's sturdier than you are. Larger, thicker, meatier. He's tougher to scale than a wall, and you're the one that grew.

 

" **DAD** , I JUST ALMOST LOST MY _**BEST FRIEND**_ , AND YOU WANT TO MOVE LIKE **TEN OR TWENTY STATES PAST THE BORDER** , AND I DON'T EVEN GET TO-"

 

You feel yourself nearly have an asthma attack as you have to stop yourself from boiling over the edge,

boiling over the fucking edge as you

your nerves, you’re fucking

you're fucking pissed off.

your hands start to shake as you

feel a wail trying to break out of whatever remai

re mning oxygen,

You breathe in.

and out

In

and out

In

and out

In

and out

In.

 

In.

 

In.

 

 

 

 

In

 

 

 

 

 

 

in 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't do much, but keep it all in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keep it all in, as the trip to the uhaul is as long as the trip down the road you never got to take.

 

You never even really got to see Dave's house, and that's what really pisses you off the most.

 

 

You miss your friend.

 

You miss your friend, already.

 

You miss Dave more than you can word, you're.

 

Ok, you're PISSED off.

 

You and your dad didn't speak after that.

 

The silent treatment doesn't work on a man that's silent.

 

He's always so weirdly secretive that it pisses you off.

 

But it's so fucking whatever, he has his secrets, but you have yours too.

 

If he won't tell you why he moved you this side of Houston to the next exit of Idaho,

 

then you guess you'll just keep your secret of jadedly actually liking guys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a bitch.

_Son of a bitch._

You kick the wall, and kick the bed, and kick your dresser, and you sneer as you see things tumbling and cracking all around you.

You're fucking pissed off. 

You hate him.

Son of a bitch, _son of a bitch._

You bite your thumb, as you start to feel pin prickles of left over tears make their way past your cheeks. You hiss, as you bite harder on your skin, feeling branded and wrought out to dry.

You _KICK_ the table for one last measure, and collapse on the bed, as you curl up underneath a pillow of your dirty rotten sheets.

You hate him.

You hate him, you hate him.

You hate that he moved you, before you even got a chance to.

To look at Dave and maybe just.

Just kiss him.

Even once?

You never got to kiss him or cuddle him or hold him at all while you were over there.

You never got to even tell him how you feel!

Fucking.

Fuck.

You hate him.

You hate everything about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.. 

You're left alone for some time before you come to. You glance up, and wake up to the room beaming dark. One light shared from the crack of the door, as you move out your bed, and go towards it.

When you open it, you see Dave.

Pale, lean, hanging dainty by his neck, as he's withered in the room all by himself.

You run toward him, and gently call out to him. But he doesn't budge or move, instead you feel like you're floating as you bolt past him and the rush of cars driving around him.

You leap.

When you hit the pavement to protect him, you roll and you roll, and you hear a rumble of laughter come from the guy on the grass, with his shades and his dimples and,

He laughs so serenely that you can't help but smile.

You delve your face between your arms, and hide. You meekly try not to grin as well.

He's so cute, he's so cute.

You love him you love you love

When he looks at you, he looks at you in a way that you think movies and girls were lead to believe. That this would be the part where the dashing prince moved your hand, and kissed you on your mouth, your cheeks, or your finger

  

ti p

s

 

You feel a tip in your heart as you swell, you linger on his touch, as you feel your chest start to stutter, and you feel drunk or high.

You push him on his back, and you kiss him across his nose and cheek, and you lap in his scent.

You lap in Dave.

You lap in, your boy

frie-

Your _boy_

frie-

You feel nails dig into grass, as you corner _your boy_

boy

_boy_

toy, _ing_ with his hair, as you see him as the object of your eye.

And you crouch on him, and breathe in his scent, as you play with your

_toy_

toy

_toy_

you toy,

with how beautiful he is on your first honeymoon, with his red suit and tie. Blue cuff links, as you read his face, read his eyes. His nose crinkles in a way that says he's happy to have known you. Happy to have spoke to you.

You smile, as he rubs his wrist against your knuckles and your arms.

And you crank your muscles, as your shoulders jut, and your knees buckle, as you push past the dining room table, and topple over him and you

_growl_

And you growl

And you growl

And you growl,

as you round him over his wedding ring, that you put on his hand yourself. And you _sing_ him a tune, you hum him a noise you bedded all on your own, you cooked all on your own.

You sing out a hum,

“You're mine,”

“You're mine,”

“You're mine,”

“You're _mine.”_

_And you growl_

And you growl

and you Growl

_and uoy growl_

_And uoyrygrowl_

_andyougrowl_

_and yiougrowl_

_hgbd you gekeiwl_

_andyiygrollwkkl_

Andyougrowlandyougrowlandyougrowlandyougrowl

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you bite his neck and call him your own,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                    And you wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Huddled alone in your sheets, as you feel yourself cry yourself to completion.

 

You tremble with pain, as you wilt from something. 

 

Sad.

 

You breathe in heavy, as you whisper out in something hurtful and painful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Dave_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

You bolk 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

you bolk

and you bolk 

and you bolk

and you

bolk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_as you feel jet lagged._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You hate this. You hate this. You hate this.

You hate this.

You hate yourself.

 

Your heart keeps feeling like it's tugging 

and tugging 

                and tugging 

                          and tugging

You haven't been right.

You haven't been right for _weeks._

It feels like several.

 

 

You're able to eat and drink, and take a shower. But the minute the water hits, you're

crying

and

**crying**

and

## crying.

You feel like your skin just got run over by a molten hot lava truck. Covered in barbed wire, and filled with poison gas and poison everything, everywhere.

You feel terrible, you feel hopeless.

You go through it in waves.

And you keep on crying

and

crying

and

crying

and

**crying**

 

 

 

and

**_crying_ **

and

##  **crying.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your dad never looks at you pleasantly, and you feel odd. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Out of place and jaded as you try your way into making him know how depressed you are,

So you keep, 

  

 

 

 

cryingand cryingand cryingand cryingand cryingand cryingand cryingand cryingand CRYINGand 

 

 

 

 

 

but he just shoves pills and aderal under your door at night,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you feel your breath hitch as you keep

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

crying

n

cyrng

nd

rying

d

ycring

 

and

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until by week four you just decide to quit.

You flop languidly on your bed, as your breath hitches and

You keep _whining_

and _whining_

and _whining_

**_and whining_ **

##  _and whining_

##  **_and_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel your lungs cave and break, as you whimper and sniff at nothing and air. Curled up by your pillow, as you feel broken and dead and you lust

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you dwindle.

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You bite your lip, as you stop going downstairs.

Stop leaving the room.

Stop drinking water, stop eating food.

 

 

 

 

 

You feel small, small as a bug that climbs on your door frame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you wither

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you         w     i       t  h er

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                 And you _wilt._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel a quiet calm run over you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                           And you                                                   w      i ther

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Andyou....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(andyou)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you hear a jagged cough come from your door.

 

You blink out of your stupor. Your eyes crusted from the night and night before, as you move your head up. Achey, dead, and sore. You feel yourself want to cough. Your head starts to burn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Son,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your father speaks clairscent, in enough of a way that your eyes start to gloss up again. Your stomach churns as you think jadedly about the one man you want to go see.

You see him a lot in your dreams.

That's why you want to cry.

Every time you wake up, you start to feel tears whell up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looks around anxiously, and runs a hand over his arm. 

He's careful to step around the room. Walking as slow as he would in the woods to a wild boar.

 

 

You feel yourself almost snarl.

 

He sits at the edge of the bed, and curls up in prayer as he clasps his hands.

You feel your breath hitch, and hiccup, as a hiss almost leaves you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm so, so sorry."

 

 

 

 

  

You feel a sore sense of wrong, as you feel dreary and hungover from fatigue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You _wilt._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We'll go back, son,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your eyes start to water again as you feel your breath run rapid and faster in a small pant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We'll go back home. We'll go back to Houston."

 

 

 

 

 

 

You start to whell up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 .

 .

 ..

(Your tears run faster....)

 

(and faster 

and faster

and faster.

and faster. 

and faster. 

and,

You're going back home.

To Houston.

To Houston.

To Houston.

To Houston.

To Houston.

To Hou

You're going back home.

Going back home to Dave. 

To Dave.

To Dave.

To Dave.

To Dave.

To Dave.

To Dave.

To _Dave._

You love him.

Your heart runs,

faster

and faster

_and faster_

_and faster_

_and faster,_

_and faster,_

_and faster,_

_and faster,_

_and faster,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_

_AND FASTER,_


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Dave?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You don't think, as you move forward against the wind on your back, and the scrape on your knee as you catch him. You catch him in your arms, before his head can crack against the ground. Before he has enough of a chance to think about much.

 

 

 

 

God, he looks pale.

 

God, he looks beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is this normal?"

 

Your legs kick in the nurse's office, as you look at everyone worriedly. Your shoes are untied, your best-friend, lovely, looks tidy. He looks right in a bed draped around his body. He looks placant, and you vacantly stare at him for two minutes too long, as you're brought back up to the nurse's nervously shaken face.

 

 

"He's been like this for a while,"

  

 

You feel yourself feel meek, as you look down.

  You don't know what to say. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been almost a year since Rose left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She cried to all of you over Skype one last time, as she howled about her mom. How she was being a weird uppity bitch. And you felt a part of your group just wither away, just like that. As if a nuke had just dropped from the sky, just like that.

 

 

But then Jade had started to get a little funny.

 

 

When Rose's birthday had came and past, you'd blown the candles for Dave over chat, and you two had talked to keep the energy from growing too cold, as you all felt too lonely to bring up the saddest subject. 

 

 

Jade had sent you an angry message on your voicemail, and blocked you on your messenger. 

 

 

You didn't know why that happened all of a sudden. You coaxed Dave into talking to you about what had happened.

  

Jade apologized later to you through text, after that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later, she had blocked you again.

 

You gave up on it, just assuming she needed a break or something.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You weren't sure what you did, but you were hoping this all would pass after a few exams and maybe a degree.

 

At least you still had Dave to talk to. It was just online, but you guys spent hours on Webcam watching movies until you slept.

  

It was all ok on your end, until your dad told you he would move you guys toward Houston.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      Your stomach rus tled.,.,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When you saw him for the first time after a butt load of work switching colleges, you nearly ran into his arm like a puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was so pretty... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You knew your crush on him wasn't just a stupid fluke.

 

You were in love,.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dave?"


End file.
